Sakutarou
is the beloved Furniture of the witch of Mariage Sorciere, Lady Maria. His existence is Lady Maria's white heart itself. You could even say that he is another Lady Maria and he is an irreplaceable existence to her. He holds a decoration as a diplomat, and all witches, weapons, furniture in the alliance as well as demons and divine spirits who are in contract with the alliance, are not permitted to take aim at him. Sakutarou's diplomatic immunity grants him the power to disable weapons, but he cannot prevent the use of shields and barriers. He is sometimes the 'victim' of being piled up on by The Seven Stakes of Purgatory, due to them finding him to be an extremely adorable individual, and hence having the wish to cuddle up to him all at the same time. Relationships *Maria Ushiromiya - owner/creator of soul/friend *Rosa Ushiromiya - creator of body/killer *Ange Ushiromiya - friend/ally *The Seven Stakes of Purgatory - friends *Beatrice - friend *Virgilia - friend *Eva-Beatrice - enemy 1998 Profile Maria's precious friend. Very simple, warm and kind. Tends to say "Uryuu". Original vessel was that of a stuffed lion handcrafted by Rosa wearing an old red scarf belonging to Maria. Upon admittance to Mariage Sorciere, Beatrice gave him the spiritual form of a young boy. Personality Sakutarou is said to be a cowardly lion who was afraid of people and a vegan lion. He deeply cares for Maria and comforts her whenever Rosa is not around usually by telling Maria that Rosa loves and care about her. He is shown to be courageous despite being a coward whenever someone tries to hurt Maria such as Erika and Kanon to protect Maria. In Tsubasa he even chose to go back to Maria instead of choosing to go to heaven after climbing Mount of Purgatory. Story '' manga]] Death of Sakutarou Sakutarou was killed when Rosa, in one of her fits of rage against Maria, ripped him in half as punishment when she learnt that Maria had been bringing him out during her absence from home, leading to her own (Rosa's) death by Maria, albeit via a dreamt up fantasy. When ANGE-Beatrice's magical abilities manifest, she is recognized as the Witch of Resurrection. She is capable of resurrecting Sakutarou from the remainders of his vessel, a feat that Beatrice was unable to accomplish because she attributes Sakutarou's destruction occured at the hands of his creator Rosa, who effectively denied Sakutarou's existence. In 1998, Ange found a Sakutarou doll in Captain Kawabata's place. It was not shown what Ange saw then until the Tsubasa manga. This is probably what allowed Ange to resurrect Sakutarou when she returned to the past as ANGE-Beatrice. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch When Erika tried to destroy Maria's illusion of the Witch, Sakutarou showed up to stop Erika from hurting Maria using his diplomatic immunity to stop the fight. With help from Eiserne Jungfrau, the match was stopped. Later, Maria witnessed Kanon killing Rosa which in turn causing Maria to kill Kanon, Sakutarou showed up again to protect Maria. However, he and Maria lost when Shannon entered the fight. To Mount Purgatory, Sakutarou'' After being ripped apart by Rosa, Sakutarou ended up in Mount Purgatory where he will need to cleanse his sins before reuniting with Maria. Trivia *His name was originally Sakura (named after a show called Card Master Sakura in-universe, with the name being a clear reference to Cardcaptor Sakura). But after Rosa told Maria that the lion was a boy, she changed it to Sakutarou, eventually dropping the u to have Sakutaro. *While Rosa claims she made the lion doll by hand, it's very likely it was a mass produced toy, and that finding other Sakutarou dolls is what enabled Ange to "resurrect" him. **In the manga Rosa admitted she bought Sakutarou instead of making him as she was busy, but this could be false, as it's also stated specifically in red during Alliance of the Golden Witch that Sakutarou was made by Rosa. *In the Manga/Visual novel, Higanbana no Saku Yoru Yi (The Unforgiving Flowers Blossom in the Dead of Night); the character Sakunoshin has a near identical appearance to Sakutarou. With the only difference being the medal on Sakutarou's scarf is missing for Sakunoshin. Quotes *"Why are you doing something like this?! Why can't you use magic for happiness?" *"I'm not sad. I just can't stand it. I can't stand that Maria's being made fun of, and I can't do anything about it." de:Sakutarou es:Sakutaro pl:Sakutarou Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Furniture